bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Capitol (Rounds)
This is just the rounds page for the final battle in Bloons TD 6(Zathus' Conception). If your looking for the Monkey Capitol track, click that link. Rounds You start with 5000 Cash, as the rounds start out difficult. You gain 200 Cash + The round number after each round. Round 1: 50 Camo Regrow White Bloons Round 2: 80 Rainbow Bloons Round 3: 50 Camo Lead Bloons Round 4: 50 Ceramic Bloons Round 5: 210 Camo Rainbow Bloons Round 6: 120 Camo Ceramic Bloons Round 7: 500 Blue Bloons Round 8: 400 Regrow Pink Bloons Round 9: 5 Shadow Bloons Round 10: 24 Glass Bloons, 300 Camo Regrow Zebra Bloons Round 11: 1 Spiked Bloon, 30 Regrow Ceramic Bloons Round 12: 30 Shadow Bloons, 90 Camo Regrow Ceramics(split into 3 rushes of 30) Round 13: 25 Spiked Bloons, 200 Orange Bloons Round 14: 250 Zebra Bloons Round 15: 18 Camo Leads, 25 Shadow Bloons Round 16: 100 Regrow Ceramic Bloons Round 17: 25 Regrow Rainbows Round 18: 3 M.O.A.Bs Round 19: 24 Shadow Bloons, 18 Spiked Bloons, 1 M.O.A.B Round 20: 200 Camo Lead Bloons, 35 Camo Ceramic Bloons Round 21: 300 Camo Ceramic Bloons (split into 5 rushes of 60) Round 22: 2 M.O.A.Bs, 20 Shadow Bloons, 45 Regrow Rainbow Bloons Round 23: 4 M.O.A.Bs Round 24: 75 Regrow Camo Zebras Round 25: 500 Zebra Bloons Round 26: 30 Shadow Bloons Round 27: 8 M.O.A.Bs Round 28: 450 Regow Rainbow Bloons Round 29: 40 Spiked Bloons Round 30: 300 Camo Orange Bloons Round 31: 42 Shadow Bloons, 200 Rainbow Bloons, 3 M.O.A.Bs Round 32: 800 Camo Regrow Pink Bloons Round 33: 1 Wealthy Bloon Round 34: 200 Regrow Glass Bloons Round 35: 2 Wealthy Bloons, 450 Camo Green Bloons Round 36: 1 B.F.B Round 37: 1 B.F.B, 1 Wealthy Bloon Round 38: 400 Camo Ceramic Bloons(one giant rush) Round 39: 2 B.F.Bs, 4 M.O.A.Bs Round 40: 4 Wealthy Bloons Round 41: 12 M.O.A.Bs Round 42: 300 Camo Regrow Ceramic Bloons, 50 Shadow Bloons Round 43: 2 B.F.Bs, 5 M.O.A.Bs Round 44: 300 Camo Leads, 20 Spiked Bloons Round 45: 4 B.F.Bs Round 46: 24 M.O.A.Bs, 12 Shadow Bloons, 1 Wealthy Bloon Round 47: 3 D.D.Ts Round 48: 30 M.O.A.Bs, 450 Ceramic Bloons Round 49: 75 Shadow Bloons, 2 Wealthy Bloons Round 50: 3 D.D.Ts, 15 Shadow Bloons Round 51: 8 B.F.Bs Round 52: 100 Shadow Bloons, 60 Spiked Bloons Round 53: 12 B.F.Bs, 3 Wealthy Bloons Round 54: 30 M.O.A.Bs, 10 B.F.Bs Round 55: 750 Ceramic Bloons Round 56: 20 B.F.Bs Round 57: 9 D.D.Ts Round 58: 400 Camo Regrow Rainbow Bloons Round 59: 24 B.F.Bs Round 60: 1 Z.O.M.G Round 61: 30 M.O.A.Bs, 25 Shadow Bloons, 400 Camo Regrow Lead Bloons Round 62: 30 B.F.Bs, 1 Z.O.M.G Round 63: 800 Regrow Ceramic Bloons Round 64: 2 Z.O.M.Gs Round 65: 6 D.D.Ts, 1 Wealthy Bloon Round 66: 450 Regrow Camo Zebra Bloons Round 67: 150 Shadow Bloons Round 68: 80 Spiked Bloons, 5 Wealthy Bloons Round 69: 1000 Ceramic Bloons Round 70: 80 M.O.A.Bs Round 71: 40 B.F.Bs Round 72: 12 D.D.Ts (always come in packs of 3) Round 73: 5 Z.O.M.Gs Round 74: 1 IKOM Round 75: 1 CHARIOT (BOSS) CUTSCENE Round 76: Electro, the Bloon King Category:Round Lists